Black Butler: The Orphan
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: A usual day in the Manor, until the staff brings a child into their fellow butler "sebastian" life, Ciel orders him to take care of the young girl, but when Sebastian finds out what she is, he's practically aware the indangerment he's in, but his feelings for the child is interfering with his life and his business and will Ciel become left out by this, alone or much more? language!
1. intro, chapter 1) my butler, the child

**Hello some who read my two other stories before knows me whether it's a bad thing or a good thing, but in stead of the last story I'm gonna finish this one**

* * *

Introduction  
She been here for a week, her flesh is burned by a mark, accused for being a creature she wasn't even was, and she looks at the sky from her cell. 'I wonder how Ma 'ma and Grandma is doing?' she thought dazing out by the sound of dripping water, 'just like she says, drift away into the sound and imagine no pain' she closed her eyes and let her mind go from her body leaving nothing, but her; she shift to cracks and openings, until she was in a room with another. A woman with pure white wings, and a man in a black cloak "are you sure she's ready Angela? That little brat can't be the one" said the man, the woman named 'Angela' smiled "I know she is" and soon turned to her direction. She quickly went back to the cell and into her body "I have to get out of here" she said to herself, she looked at the bars of her window 'I'm strong, I can break out of here' she thought as she climbed out to the window and took hold of the two front bars. Then pulled, *CRACK!* went the two, and soon she broke another one, then finally she swarmed out, 'free!' she thought, taking one look around she noticed a gate. 'This is my last chance, take it or lose it, if I'm gonna die, I'll die of a free girl' she thought and soon ran across the field dodging hounds and bullets, as soon she head to at least a few feet away from the gate, she took a huge leap into the air and soon ran into the woods to home.

Chapter 1.) My butler, the child  
"Young Master, young master, it's time to get up" said the man, the boy lying on his bed opened his eyes as the light from the sun. "Today dish is an egg and cheese omelet with the side of sausage or scone with a berry salad, which so you prefer?" asked his butler, the young boy go up, letting out a yawn "the omelet" he simply said. "What is my schedule today... Sebastian?" ask the boy, Sebastian looks up and smiles "you have a meeting with Mr. Dredoucus and his wife Lady Elliotra" the boy nodded and gave him the tea cup, then walked away from his butler. "Master Ciel!" called Mey-rin "there's a young girl on our front yard, and she's injured, yes she is!" Sebastian sighed and turned to his master "I'll be back my lord, your breakfast is at the dining room" and walked with Mey-rin. "Sebastian! she in very bad condition!" said Finni as he carried the young girl in his arms, Sebastian looked down at the child, she was a mess, her clothes were bloody and weird, hair full of dirt that you couldn't tell what color it was. "Here lead her to me, make sure young master is okay" said Sebastian, finni hand her to Sebastian... He carried her to an empty room, and soon laid her down, he gets a towel and a bowl full of water and cleans the young girl 'she only 12, how can a child like her be this wounded' he thought, the only child he knew that was like this was Ciel Phantomhive. The girl groan, and soon opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a pair of red eyes "hello... may I ask where am I?" she asked, Sebastian was shocked, her eyes were pure black, and carried a gentle stare, a stare that looks deep into his soul, that is if he ever had one. "You're in the Phantomhive Manor" he smiled, the girl slowly got up, but cried in pain by her side "here, let me see" he said gently taking her hand away from her wound, lifting her side shirt from her side, revealing a brand mark just like Ciel. "Um Sir? What's wrong?" she asked, Sebastian shook his head then looked up at the girl, "I'm sorry, it's just-" "SEBATSIAN! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LON-" Ciel stopped dead when he noticed the girl's mark on her side. The girl locked eyes 'his eye has the same emotion my mother had' she thought still staring at the young boy, "who are you?" he asked calmly, the girl was silent for a while, turned her head away from the two. "I don't know, but the people who held me as a prisoner name me Akane "deep red" although I know it isn't English" said the girl, Ciel was confuse, if this girl didn't know she is than there was trouble "what do you remember?" asked Sebastian as he cleaned the fragile wounded. "I remember fire, my siblings bodies on the floor… dead, and I remember my mother wailing in the distance, but after that I was in a cell, I saw a woman in white who had white wings, I think her name was Angela, cause that what the man in black called her" said Akane. Ciel heart stopped "Angela! That damn angel who killed my parents!? Akane!" he yelled grabbing her arms "you came from that place, do you remember where they are?!" Akane nodded "yes, I do remember, even though I want to forget, but yes I remember. But they moved away from the location a few days ago, I went back hoping to find my mother, but they must have taken her too" Sebastian takes hold of his master who immediately began to calm down, "Akane, you can stay here until we find your mother, Sebastian she's your responsibility take care of her like you would for me" sighed Ciel as he exit the room. Sebastian goes into a closet and takes out a white dress, "no, don't! put that one away, I can't stand white, it always got bloody when they did those ceremonies" said Akane wiping away the tears. Sebastian looks back at the young child, he gives her a gentle smile and took out a red and black dress "it's improper, but it's better than wearing rags" he said wiping away her renew tears. "I'll take very good care of you okay" Akane smile at him, he helped her bath and dressed, then without a word, takes her by the hand and calmly walks to the kitchen. He sat her down on a counter as he washes the dishes, every six seconds he looks back at the child, she was clean and was treated fairly, her hair was grayish-black, cheeks well flushed like rubies, and she had this type of aura that seemed both comforting and threating to Sebastian. He didn't seemed to care though, she sat there patiently and perfectly, humming to a song probably in her head, he could tell that she had a beautiful voice. "I assume your hungry" he said with a smile, Akane smile then gave a quick nod "we'll lunch is almost here and I must start Young master's meal first, so just wait a bit longer my dear, okay?" she just smiled sweetly at him "okay".

* * *

**Well I put the introduction along with the chapter **

**Ciel: well your fault for putting it there!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: well I need alot more practice Ciel, after all I still have the other to finish**

**Ciel: either way you should have gotten use to this by now right sebastian?**

**SEbastian:...**


	2. Chapter 2)My butler, troubled child

**Hello! again mostly I'm been doing my stories on MY flashdrive, but hey most of these stories of balck butler is worth it ^^ just a reminder, I don't own any Black Butler stuff beisdes my OC**

* * *

Chapter 2.) My butler, troubled child  
Sebastian had just finished the frames, when finni arrived in the hallway "Mr. Sebastian, it's Akane! she having a panic attack!" he cried, sebastian quickly dropped the rag into the bucket and ran. He passes through the garden to find Baldroy and Mey-rin around the child trying to calm her down, "what happen!?" he asked ruffly "we were teaching her how to clip the roses when baldroy got cut, she saw the blood and began to freak out" said Mey-rin. Sebastian turned to baldroy who had wrapped his hand in a cloth, but turns toward the girl "Akane!" he called out taking hold of the child "akane!" she began to speak in a weird language that he never heard before. "AKANE!" she shot her eyes opened to him, she stopped and began to breath "I-I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! I'm-I'm-I'm-" *CRACK!* went a tree falling towards them, they all quickly dodged away staring at the tree and at akane "I'm sorry" she whispered in exhaust and soon fell asleep.  
"What was going on out there! Sebastian tell me that's an order!' yelled Ciel, Sebastian looks at his master with reget, confusion, and fear in his eyes "akane, she... she made the tree fall, she's no ordinary child, sir" said sebastian. Ciel looked at his demon, this was the first time he ever saw the man speechless and scared "why the fearful look sebastian? does she scare you?" he asked mockling, Sebastian looked up at his master giving in a sigh "yes, I thought they never existed, but she's one of them" ciel looked at him, gapped by his butler's answer. "What is she then?" he asked walking away from his desk "she's a half-breed, but she's the most powerful creature I encounter" he kept saying, "she a Belialchild, an immortal human that has supernatural powers, and can live long, I mean a very long time, without aging. They're very feared by demons, angels, and other creatures, they control everything from light to dark; good to evil; stable to choatic; death to life; demon to angel; sane to insane, they're very dangerous" he finished looking up at his master. 'I feel pathetic' he thought, but he was truely scared nothing in his life scared him this bad besides Grell coming over to kiss him "then get rid of her if your that scared" he said, but Sebastian found himself saying "no master, I-... I just can't send her away after all she has your mark and with her angela will come and find her." Ciel stood silent for a while "your right, but I need you to out aside your fear and take good care of her, understand" Sebastian nodded "yes, my lord" and walks out of the room. He walked down the hallway ran his hand through is hair 'would she harm me?' he thought as he apporoach the servant quarters and opened his room, where akane was right in his bed. He silent walked towards her and knelt by the bedside looking at her innocent 'I can't believe I was drawn towards her so quickly' he thought burying his face to his hands. "S-Sebastian?" she called to him trying to get up "Akane, I'm sorry I just feel a bit tired, but what about you? are you okay?" he asked putting on a smile that carried a bit of his fear. "I'm sorry, I nearly killed you and the others, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry please don't be afraid, many people are always afraid of me, it's the reason why ma'ma gave me to the occult. Thinking I can be blessed, but instead I was torture and when my mother found out she grew angry, but they told her many things and soon she was apart of the occult and forced my siblings into prisoners as well, but..." she started crying silently. Sebastian felt his heart sank, she was alone, all her life she was alone, he try pasting his usual smile, but it was hard with so many forbidden feelings begin sprouting into his heart. She wiped her tears ruffly only to scratch herself, Sebastian takes his handkerchief and wipes away the tears and blood "no need to cry" he said in he serious voice, she just smiled and pulled him to a hug, he was surprise at first, he shakily embraced back, but soon his hug turned solid and protective. He buried his nose into the child's hair smelling the fresh fragance of roses and sweet spider lillies, 'so soft, fragile, and warm, I can't abonden her just because of my fear' he thought as he stroked the child's hair. He felt her breath upon his neck, 'asleep, good' he carried her back into bed and covered her, he stroked her ruby cheek, and he got to the door, but looked back like he was afraid she won't be there if he came back, he took in the image of the child. Then closed the door, until he found himself placing his hand over his chest to feel a slight throb, he quickly turned to leave and began to walk down the hall, 'what's wrong with me? why do I feel pain?' he asked himself, he stopped at a painting of the phantomhive painting. He stared at it for a while and soon sighed, he still had duties to complete, he had to put the incident aside and continue the day.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Well here's a second story I'm so happy!**

**Sebastian: well you did okay, although needs more details**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: yeah, I know, but I also need more help can anyone give me hints for my future chapters I'm stuck on chapter 4**

**Ciel: yes, cause she sucks at this *snickers***

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: SHUT UP CIEL!**

**Finni: why are you yelling? you have to end this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3) my butler, Confusion

**Hi two stories on the same day awesome, and Ciel stay out of this!**

* * *

****Chapter 3.) My butler, confusion

Akane sat down on a pillar outside the manor, she swung her legs cheerfully and playfully, "I like it here it so fun and full of protection" she said and began to twirl around on the pillar. "Akane?! what are you doing up there?" asked ciel, he was kinda surprise to see the young girl still around, 'I guess Sebastian as a soft spot for this girl' he thought as he approached the pillar "nothing m'lord, just standing here and thinking" she smiled. Ciel just stared at her before walking away from the pillar, he was curious about the young lass, she was tainted and bowned to the occult, but she showed no trace of it, she acts like it never happen, 'akane is a whole other story then me, but she did go through hell like I did, so I guess it's only natural to get close to her.' He began to walked towards the Manor, begining to think and think before seeing Sebastian coming from the kitchen "Akane! time to come inside!' he called, Ciel watches as little girl jumps from the pillar and rushes towards his butler. Sebastian smiles as the girl stopped before him and just bows "come along we have work to do" he simply said guiding the girl inside, Ciel was surprise, he never saw Sebastian purely smile, it was kinda amusing, but he kinda felt jealous towards the little girl. "Wait! why am I jealous towards a that girl, I mean -!" he yelled to himself, he was confuse, to hate someone over somthing stupid was unlike him to act so childish, speacially towards Akane, 'I can never bring myself to hate her, she's just a little girl who probably doesn't have a father, I guess that's why she so close to Sebastian' he thought as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Young master, why so quiet?" asked Sebastian as he came into his master's office with the cart of food and tea supplies, "its none of your business Sebastian!" he answered angerily at him. He continued to stared into space, not caring what Sebastian would have to say, Ciel was having pain in his heart and head 'heartache, Headache' he thought as he rubbed his temple. Sebastian just watches closely at his master, to him, his master was struggling and was in pain, but of course there was no damage anywhere, nothing 'what is bugging you master?' he thought as he set up the tea. Ciel turned his eye to Sebastian then turned out towards the window. "Sebastian?" he briefly called, Sebastian turned towards his master and waits "yes my lord?" he says, as he places his masters tea cup besides his desk, Ciel looks at his butler and said, "do you feel okay, your more cheerful than usual, Sebastian" his butler just nods his head and smiles, 'I take that as a no, but I'm sure he won't admit it' thought Ciel as he takes his tea and sips it. Sebastian waits by his master side waiting on for a command or a nice little chat, but the boy didn't say nothing for the rest of the hour, until little Akane came in, "young master, finni just broke one of the statues" Ciel looks up at the black eyed child and says, "I'll have Sebastian go clean it up and fix it. Akane I'm going to need you to do something for me" Akane walks up to her master and smiles "yes?" Ciel felt a pinch of warmth in his heart as the child smiles; he looks up at Sebastian who seems to be affected by the child's smile. "I need you to go to the attic space and bring down a little gold box, and bring it here, understand?" he asks, Akane just smiles, then bows, and leaves.

Akane skipped toward the stairs that lead to the attic, she was happy that her new master had asked her something to do for him, it was kinda rare for a young boy like ciel to accept a new child in a family, only there was no family just servants, 'but it kinda feels like a family' thought Akane as she makes it towards the last door to the old dusty room.

* * *

**Ciel: Not bad, but people we need help she sucks! **

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Suck it Ciel! Sebastian help me out with this**

**Ciel: He can't help you! He's under my control by the contract remember?**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: so, he's a good guy, unlike you**

**Sebastian: enough, close the chapter already**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: oh yeah, bye!**


	4. chapter 4) little gift

**~*CHEESE!*~ Hi again I'm sorry about the short chapters, it's because of the stupid computer has 'Wordpad' and I really can't find any difference in my stories so please those who are reading forgive me**

* * *

Akane scanned the room looking for the little gold box her master has ordered her to find, but as she dusted all the items, she could find that little box, "now where, oh where may the little box be?" she sang as she goes through piles for books and documents, she then goes to a corner, where a tall covered picture frame stood, she gently takes hold of the cloth and tugs at it, revealing a man and a woman, the man had blue hair and brown eyes, and the woman had gold hair and blue eyes, wear a pendant. She studies the painting looking as if they were watch beyond the frame, she locked eyes at the woman who seems to weep, and then locks eyes with the man who had this sorrowful, but proud look in his eyes. She had the urge to touch it to see if it was real, but stops, "I came here for the box, not to stare at the photo" she whispers to herself as she searches once more for the little gold box, but stops to feel a icy touch on her neck, she turns to see a red satin square shaped cloth laid in front of the painting. She slowly walks towards it and removes the cloth to reveal the golden box "wow, but it wasn't there before, how did this-" she stopped as she felt a soft gentle touch on her head, feeling her heart puls rapidly and hands sweating. She turned around, at least until her eye had a glimpse of whose behind her, she didn't see who it was, but she felt them, they were still there, she looked at the painting once more, looking at those pain and lonely eyes of the couple. "I understand how it feels to be alone, I was alone, but now I'm not, I have young master and Mr. Sebastian, who I dearly care for and now I know you'll never be alone" she smiled at the two gentle couple who kind a looked like they were now smiling with glee, the cold breezed turned to a warm autumn breeze carrying the scent of cinnamon and sweet Strawberries. She felt the hand again, this time it felt more real and comforting, she turned slowly around to see a fade, but solid man and woman, the same people who were in the painting, each carried a smile, the woman lean down to her stroking her face, she traced her finger down to the child's heart, pressing it lightly. The man did the same each just smiled and soon fainted into nothingness, Akane stood there quietly shocked, but then her shock turned into a lovely little smile, "I know I'm not alone now" and soon skipped out of the attic.

"What took you so long, Akane?" asked Ciel as he sat there both arms crossed over his chest, eyes daggering towards the little girl, "sorry master, it took long to find the little box" she giggles, softening ciel expression. She walks over and removes the red scarlet cloth revealing the golden box, Ciel shakily took the box from the girls hands and slowly opened it "I somehow knew it would survive the fire" he whispered as he took out a sapphire pendant. Akane was stunned, but said nothing she didn't really want to hurt her master about the woman and the man, "come here" he gently ordered, Akane slowly walked over to her master "turn around" he said before placing the pendant on the child neck, "my lord?" she asked, but couldn't seem to say anything. Ciel just smiles at the girl, "it was my mothers, she said to hand it down to a daughter, but I won't be able to have a child, so the daughter became you" Akane stood speechless, but she smiled. 'I'm never gonna take it off, I promise.'

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: well it still freak'in short! what the hell!**

**Ciel: wow! take it easy-**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Oh now your starting to act nice! **

**Sebastian: Calm down Mocha!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *BREATHES* Okay I'm calm, I'm calm**

**~end of chapter~**


	5. Chapter 5)My butler, shapeshifting child

**HI again sorry to those who are reading this story, I was trying to finish chapter five , so here is a reminder-**

**Sebastian: I got this Mocha... Just a reminder, Hagen Mocha Crystal doesn't own any Black Butler Characters besides hers**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Thank you Sebastian! and here's Chapter 5**

* * *

"A letter from the Queen my lord" said Sebastian as he hands him the note, Ciel firmly takes hold of it and scans through the letter. "It's been reported that a black figure, has been seen taking stray children… Sebastian set the Carriage to London, we're going to investigate this case" said Ciel as he rose from his seat, "Sebastian take Akane with you, I can't leave her here with the others" said Ciel before leaving the study room.  
"Really! I'm going with you?" ask Akane, Sebastian smiled at the pleading child, "yes, it one of Master orders'" Akane squealed in joy and started skipping around the Kitchen and singing:  
"Oh happy happy! joey joey!  
happy happy! joey! Joey!  
Happy Happy happy happy happy! Joey joey!"

Sebastian began to laugh as she continue her little song, "go get ready little one" Akane smiled and ran to the bedroom; Sebastian ran his hand through the belts and the suitcases that Ciel was bringing. He began to think a lot since Akane arrival, he's been smiling a lot lately and he really unlike him to smile, especially since he's a demon, but he couldn't help himself, he was quite fond of the little girl and the way she was around Ciel, it seems to him that Ciel is fond of Akane since she was indeed coming with them to solve this mystery. "Sebastian everything set?" asked Ciel as he approached the carriage, "yes… Akane?" Sebastian had looked up and noticed little Akane on the top of the roof, "Akane! Come down here this instant!" order Ciel like his mother would do when he did things bad. "Okay!" smiled Akane as she jumped off, twirling in the air, and landed with a… *THUD!* Ciel felt his heart beat fast, for the first time, he felt scared, he walks up to her, takes hold of her arm gently, and says calmly, but demanding, "Akane never, ever do that again understand?" Akane nodded, he let her go and looked towards Sebastian. He walks over and whispers, "I make sure she's with you whenever were out or in the Manor" Sebastian nods with the order and soon helps the boy in the carriage. "Akane, come we have to go" he called, she flashes her lovley smile before jumping in the carriage, Sebastian sighes, 'you are one cheery child, akane' he smiles again at his thought and climbs on the carriage, leaving the Manor and the three servants alone for the day.

"Wow! so many people" smiled Akane, Sebastian looked down at the little girl, he noticed she was holding his hand, he just smiled, even with the white gloves on he could feel that sweet little warmth coming from her. Ciel noticed the two and gave a mocking smile, although his heart began to throb, causing him to wince, "were here" he finally said stopping in front of a Funeral home (if you want to call it that). Ciel enters first before the others "Aye! it's been a while young Earl... How nice to see you, do I have the pleasure fitting you in one meh coffins?" asked the gray head man "no, I came here to talk about the disappearances, maybe if you know something about it" said Ciel. The man giggled and said, "Indeed I do, but you know what the cost is, do you?" ciel frowned and rubbed his temple, "to make you laugh" he whispers figuring what joke to give to the psychopath. Akane smiles, she walks over to the man and signals him to come closer "..." it was quiet for a while,

"HA HA HA HA HA!" went the man who was crashing into his desk and several coffins, ciel was shell shocked 'whatever our little Akane told him, he's laughing pretty hard.' Sebastian gave a friendly smirk, and walked over to take hold of Akane hand "my, my aren't you a joker, little Belialchild I see the butler and the Young Earl are your parents?" asked the man. Ciel felt his cheeks burst with the color red and yelled, "nonsense! she just my property- I have no time for this crap! Now undertaker tell me what do you know about the disappearances" the undertaker smiled and began to rumbles around the desk (or what's left of it) and takes out a symbol showing it to the Akane "my dear, are you Familiar with this?" he ask. Akane takes a hold of it and soon as she touched the symbol her head blanked out showing images of the ceremonies that had happened to her and her siblings, "STOP IT!" she screamed as she toss the thing across the room breaking the wall. "I take that as a 'yes' you see the same people who scarred her and shamed your family name Earl, you see a rumor is going around about a woman with a dark man has been making ceremonies to the dark forces, although they are missing one valueable thing... and she's right infront of you" smiled the undertaker. Ciel felt his heart stopped, he turned towards Akane who was shivering, "Akane dear calm down" said Sebastian as he knees down to her high, "your making me go there, I don't want to go there,...Don't make me go there master please!" she beg holding Ciel by his coat, her eyes full of tears, "Akane... you know I wouldn't do that, come one get off the floor" said ciel taking the smaller girl into his arms. Undertaker just smiled as the Earl embraces her, "say, Akane if anything, you should know how to use your powers to hide" Akane raises her eyes towards the Undertaker, "I-I can?" she asked wondering. The undertaker laughs "yes, you can shapeshift into animals, people, and maybe into mist, just like a vampire" Akane was calm now, this information gave little comort, but she didn't let go of her master, "try it visalise the animal or person you want to be" smiled the undertaker. Akane backed away just in case things went out og hand, closing her eyes to see a small black sheperd puppy and looked into the eyes, she felt her body shift lightly under her skin as if she was wearing a coat and was trying to place it on. About a minute later all she could hear was Ciel saying "where did this dog come from?", she snapped her eyes opened to have a look at her master. "That's Akane, in her animal form, My my! nice choice Akane, very nice" smiled the undertaker as he takes out a blue collar that had a red and blue jewels on it. "Now this will help you commuitcate through your minds, also she can place her senses of hear, see, and smell through you guys if she wishes, it's a very handy tool, no charge by the way the joke she told me was pretty funny, and still in my head" giggled the undertaker. Akane did her visual on herself like before and soon was back to normal "impressive" whispered Sebastian as he watches the girl transformation from dog to human, "now that's all I have for today, I really enjoy this visit, goodbye Earl" smiled the undertaker before climbing in a coffin and laid to sleep, as they left the shop all that Ciel could say was "WEIRDO."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: yeah after a couple of weeks chapter five is done**

**Ciel:...**

**Sebastian: well done, although your making my master more embarrassed**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: *SMILES EVILLY* really, well I was just making things a little more emotional**

**Ciel: SHUT UP! *Blushes* **


	6. Chapter 6) My child,the pain

**HI people I want to thank FlyingCake for giving me some hints how to write this chapter so... THANK YOU**

**Ciel: ya, thank you, celeste please continue the damn story!**

* * *

After the little visit by the Undertaker, Ciel decide to go towards the crime scene, which was only a few blocks away...

"Well, well, if it wasn't young Earl Phantomhive," said the side burned man (sorry, I don't know his name) Ciel frowned, he obvious didn't like the man, he always doubt the him which is why he like to play his little games around the man.

"I came here to investigate the crime scene, or at least any clues," a smile escape ciel's lips

the man narrowed his eyes a bit, "well, the clues we have ain't much just a huge white feather and this" said the side burned man, holding up a talisman that the undertaker had shown a few minutes ago.

Akane held her breath the minute she saw it again, stiffing under Sebastian grasp; Sebastian looked down at the little child as she shivered a bit, "it's okay, no one will harm you" he whispered, Akane looked up at the man and gave a sad smile.

"Whose the girl Lord Phantomhive" asked the man

"She's my Distance relative, Akane Phantomhive... I found her with the the family symbol in a old village" Ciel looked back at the child as she hid behind the Butler.

"she's pretty, but I kinda doubt she's a relative, but-"

"Nothing more! Sebastian, Akane, Let's go" said Ciel as he walked between the the crowd as the two began to follow.

"That information wasn't much, but Akane you know where they last were, I want you to show us the way, but we'll stay by you" he turned around towards the girl, "okay?"

Akane just nodded as she followed the boy into the carriage.

"Here!?" yelled Ciel, he was shocked to see that the detestation was in the middle of nowhere, "why here?" ask Ciel as he followed Akane out the carriage.

Akane was shivering badly, but she wanted to know if there was any clues to guide her back to her mother, she just had to know. She enter the bolted doors, which seemed unlocked

_CREEK!_

Went the door as she opened it, walking in the old castle-like church, taking a look around trying to remember where she was as they did the ceremonies, "There..." the two males looked at the direction she opened "there, that's the last place where they killed my siblings" she said running towards the corridor.

"Akane! WAIT!" called Sebastian as he ran after the child, he heard ciel go after them, but his focus was more on the girl, he pushed the door out of the way to see the child trembling in fear. Above the stone wide table hanged a Woman, and children; Bodies decomposing and oozing out a deep orange and green slime that spilled down into a puddle.

"They killed her..." she said as she fell down to her knees, "they killed her when I felt, left her here to rot with my siblings"

Ciel covered his hand over his mouth, disgusted by such a site, and was horrified by the view, he look towards the child who was crying.

"Damn them! Damn them to HELL!" she screamed "I hope one day that bitch chokes on her own blood!" she smashed her hand down to the ground causing the building to shake.

"Akane!" yelled Sebastian as he held the child by her arms "Akane! stop, I need you to stay calm..." Akane wiped her tears away "Listen, The young Master lost his parents by the same people and woman, I will help him... and you get the revenge you both deserve understand."

Akane looked at her master then at Sebastian, "Promise?" she asked innocently as if nothing had ever happen; Sebastian stroked the child's tears away then brought her into a embrace looking up at the bodies that were rotting away.

Ciel looked at them, then at the bodies, "Sebastian"

" Master?"

"I need you to run towards the Undertaker later and bring four children coffins and one Adult coffin then bury them at our Manor cemetery"

Sebastian looked at his master with a shocked expression, but soon regain himself as he let go of Akane and turned to his Master.

"yes... My Lord"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I hope you all like this chapter, poor Akane loosing her family**

**Ciel: I kinda feel her pain**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: ya, I do too**

**Alois: I do too**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: What the hell! how did you get it this story?! **

**Alois: just strolled by and saw you guys here**

**Sebastian:...**

**Ciel:...**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal:...**


	7. Chapter 7) my butler feeling sorry

**Hello people! 2 followers, not bad for a noob(me), but hey I'm happy that people are reading my story, any way here's chapter 7**

* * *

****Sebastian held little Akane in his arms on the way home, it was the first time he ever saw the little child so angry, for a moment she reminded him of Ciel and that was either a good sign or a bad sign.

"Sebastian? why are you so quiet?" asked Ciel for a while he been staring at the window, but the curiosity began to take control and looked over to his demon, Sebastian holding Akane in his arms, his heart began to throb once more '_I've been having alot of pain in my heart today, I wonder why?' _Sebastian looked up at his master and just shrugged. He himself had no answer and it was frustrating not knowing why things had gone out of control.

"Here" said Ciel pointing at the bed, Sebastian carefully laid Akane down, stroking her hair back, and walked away from her, "Sebastian, I'll be in my office bring afternoon's tea" said Ciel walking in a different direction than his butler's.

"Yes, My lord" he simply said before walking down to the Kitchen just in time to catch Baldroy putting Dinomite (or TNT) in the oven, "sorry Sebastian I thought it would cook tonight's dinner quickier" said Baldroy. Sebastian signaled him out and began preparing for tea. '_Why would someone do that to a little girl, I mean kill parents, like ciel's parents, but... this is certainly out of hand_' He stood there waiting for the water to boil, while doing so images of Akane mother and sibling flickered through his mind like distance memories that began to haunt him from his past.

_Hours earlier~_

_"forgive me" said sebastian as he unties the bodies of the decompose family, he began to place each one in the coffin he had bought,but only before stumbling upon a key that had fell off the mother's pocket._

_"Oh my, I'll take hold of this" he said as he closes the lid and began to tie them on the top of the carriage, he looked once more at the key, it was bronze and had a weird sign at the top making it like a thousand-years-old; He take a look around and begins to venture through the abandoned church. Walking what seems like hours, he came upon a door, it was coated with a fainted green color, "well this must be it" he said, surely since none of the other gray and brown doors seems to match the key, he slowly slides the key inside the hole and turns it until he heard.._

_CLICK!_

_He takes a look inside to reveal photo's and boxes and six bed's that probably once owned by Akane and her family, walking inside he takes a few looks at the items on the mirror shelf. He stopped as he heard a glass break beneath his feet, taking one step back he picked up the photo and wiped away the dirt along with the glass to see Akane, a raven headed woman, and a pure white headed man; he turns the photo to see_

_ Cady, Angel Lily, and Demon Darren, September 6, 1887_

_He gasped as he read the names, "She had been around this stuff for too long why-" he saw a black shadow jump down and crawl underneath the bed, quietly he walks over and kneels down to see nothing, but a little book with a panel lock, on the cover it showed a white wing and a black wing coming together as one. _

__"Sebastian the water!" yelled finni, Sebastian snapped right out of it just in time to save the burning tea , he cleans up the mess and quickly set the tray, then walks to his master's study.

Ciel sat there as he Butler stared into nothingness, while pouring him tea, he was starting to worry, "Sebastian, did you find anything while you were there at the church?" His butler flinched, but gave him a nod, "I found this" he said pulling out a little book, "I found it in the mother's room" Ciel looked up at his butler.

"How did you manage to get in?" he eyed Sebastian

"The Key fell out of the mother's pocket, and since I had time, I decide to look which room she was in" said Sebastian

Ciel looks down at the little book and began to pick at the lock, for a while he did nothing, but picked at it until he finally manage to break the lock, slowly he opened the book to see dates, drawings, poetry, and entries inside, "Sebastian this isn't just any book" said ciel.  
Sebastian gasped, looking at his master, "then may I ask, what is it?"

Ciel takes his eye off the book and says, "It's a Journal."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: sorry three days and I been catching up on school work and fighting off this sickness I have, DAMN!**

**Ciel: I understand the meaning *Coughs***

**Sebastian: Well, I'm a demon so I don't get sick**

**Alois: I'm not sick **

**Sebastian: that's because you don't have the cold that's going around**

**Alois: oh**

**Claude: pathetic **

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Why The F #k is claude here now?! *COUGHS!***

**Claude: My master's here so why not?**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal:...**

**Ciel: *Backs away from the crowd***


	8. Chapter 8) the truth

**Sorry readers, I was grounded from the computer for two days and the other three, I was busy with school work so now here's chapter 8**

* * *

Ciel looks at the photo's of Akane that was inside the journal, she was happy, joyful, and... different, her eyes were once blue like his, but one of her eyes was red,

"She looks so different why was she this way?" he asked as he decided to scan through the book, nothing out of the ordinary, but he came across the year 1886 the year he was taken as a prisoner and the year Sebastian had came into his life.

_December 25, 1886_

_Dear journal,_

_Angela told me not to trust Lily or Darren, but as I pass by the cages of children I came across a boy who had blue sapphire eyes... Eyes that once had joy and love, is now full of terror, hatred, and betrayal; He reminded me of her... my daughter MayJay, all I wanted was to purified her, but I had began my doubts, which is why... please Father forgive me... I summon that demon to him, I just had no choice, I couldn't bare of having another innocent child go through Hell like my children have, (may they rest in peace) but I do know I did what I could do, cause I hope one day that boy will make sure Angela suffers the worst death or torturing moments that twisted creature will ever have in her life!_

Ciel eyes widen as he read the entry out loud, "I never called you... She call you to me, she want me to have this contract to you, but why you?" he asked as he turned to his butler who had a shocked expression on his face.

"My lord?" Sebastian looked at his master worriedly, Ciel heartbeat was pounding in his ears, and confusion filled through the lad to him from the the contract symbol, "young master, calm down you'll have a heart attack, at such a young age."

Ciel ignored Sebastian and continued to read:

_March 2, 1888_

_dear journal,_

_She's alive! that bitch hid her from me and she kept her in a prison in a secret room, I heard one of the sewed in followers talked about her, how her powers were growing stronger, and that soon the man in the dark cloak was getting things ready for the ceremony. I couldn't understand at first, but now I know; The fucker is not gonna touch my daughter, she may have killed my other little angels, but I won't allow this! I want my daughter to have her freedom again, if only I had other relatives then she had someone to protect her. And I'm surely not gonna have her dickwad father abuse her too, like he did last time, why else has her powers surface? he's the reason why we're in this mess. Oh journal I have to have a plan, I want her to live for freedom, not as a sacrificed to that tainted man._

Sebastian felt a struck of pain enter his heart, he was definitively couldn't take all this, he just can't...

"Sebastian?... your...crying!" shrieked Ciel, he was shaken to the bone by his butler action.

"I'm sorry my lord, I have no clue what's wrong with me" he said wiping the crystal blue tears away from his eyes.

Ciel looked down at the paper, he turned to the next page, but he couldn't make it out, "they probably have taken her when she was writing in this" he said placing the book down, he turned to sebastian and said, "Sebastian what else did you find?" He looked up at his master then took out a hand bag.

The boy curiously took the bag and search through it, he found more pictures of the small family, but what made him forget it was the little blue note, taking it out he opens it up to read it:

**I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I can't control it, He made me do it, daddy and that man made me attack the children, he said it because they did bad, I'm sorry! I need help, I don't to kill, I don't want my powers, I want to be normal, not to live forever without you, sisters, and brother, I want to die with you, please mommy help me!**

Ciel felt like he could tear out his own chest, "those bastards!" he yelled tossing the bag aside "why the fuck would they do this to her, she's just a little kid" he pounded his fist into the desk, his heart aching badly like the flames of hell devouring him slowly and painfully

"Young Master!" called Sebastian as he took hold of his masters' arm's "calm down, I understand how you feel, I most likely want to kill this angel who wound her and you, I will kill her Master, I promise and you know I can never break a promise" Ciel looked at Sebastian dead in the eyes, he never saw Sebastian this way, he had this caring look in his eyes, "I hope you mean it" he whispered; Sebastian growled and soon he will regret what he did... but he embraced him, hugged the small figure of the boy.

Ciel was shocked, he had the urge to push the grown man away, but he felt protected and cared for in his arms, and soon embraced back allowing the Butler's warmth exposed through his entire body.

"I do mean it, master..." he pulls away to see his face "every word of it."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Holy Sh*t! I didn't think this would happen, sorry to those who are reading this**

**Ciel: What the F**k! what are you thinking Mocha!**

**Sebastian:...**

**Alois: Awesome! Ciel X Sebastian fanfic, Mocha put some action in this**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Hell no your so twisted!**

**Claude: your writing this**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: well- well, SHUT UP!**


	9. Orphan Alert

I'm so sorry readers I realize I put the name MayJay instead of Cady, I guess I'm confuse by trying to figure what name suites Akane, maybe you guys can help me, I need extraordinary, werid ,but meaningful name for akane please it's your choice people.


	10. Chapter 9) my child, history

**Well, I couldn't wait any longer so I decide Cady is better, since the name MayJay is a tag bit too long to write, well everyone here's chapter 9**

* * *

Ciel laid in bed, feeling the most tightest knot in his stomach, he had ever felt, his heart beating crazy, and feeling his blood rushing to his cheeks, '_what happening to me, I never felt this violently shake, not since..._' then image of his aunt appeared, and soon he sprang out of bed like he woke up from a nightmare; "Stay calm ciel, forget it, just forget it" he whispered as pushed his hair back.

He gets up and takes a walk outside to his studies, as he closes the door, he noticed the bag that he had tossed earlier laid on another chair, '_Akane, what else have you forgotten?_' he takes the bag and places it on the desk, searched through the bag once more, then he came across a blue book, opening it to see drawings of random scenery, people, and objects; but they were drawn beautifully and colorfully. He places the book down and searches through once more, until he took out a black box, "what is this thing?" he whispered, he circles the box around in his fingers, until he found a crack, taking all his strength to open it '_what strength from a little box, that or I was plain weak_'

***SNAP!***

He looked down inside to see a red stone, glowing rapidly like fire, "a gem?"

"it's a fire stone, I wonder how her family manage to take hold of that?" said Sebastian

"sebastian?... do you know what's it's for?"

"indeed I do"

"then?"

"A fire stone is useful for demons in Hell to control their abilities or to use for spells, some use them as seals, like the one in your eye, that was made by the fire stone..."

"why would they have this?"

"it seems someone in her family might have gone to hell and came back"

"Sebastian, is it possible for a human to gain powers from this?"

Sebastian grew quiet, it was a very good question, he gets up from the chair and takes out a book, scanning through each page "what is that?" ask Ciel, Sebastian looks up at him and says, "it's her family tree book, dates back to the beginning to the time when Society began" he searches through some more and soon came across a young girl holding the stone.

"Yes, the founder was a girl, about fifteen years of age, it says here that she found the stone in a deep cave, but when people went down to get some more, nothing was there, and soon the girl disappeared along with what they called the stone 'SATAN'S HEART', it's possible for her to gain the powers and live on, but it says here she died the year 1666."

Ciel looks at the book and signals him to show him the picture.

The girl was very skinny and seemed a bit too pale, but her eyes they were the same as Akane's before eyes (red and blue), "I guess she inherit that color from her... Wait! Sebastian you said akane was a Belialchild, right?"

"yes, half, but yes"

"then if she's a Belialchild, then that means..."

"You might be on to something, I have encounter a couple since Akane's arrival I might ask a few questions"

"anything to bring out questions to an end, find the root to Akane's past"

"yes my lord"

* * *

"Sebastian, where are we going?" ask Akane as she held on to Sebastian hand, "young master order me to ask a few questions to a couple of people, so my dear... I need you to stay quiet okay?"

"Okay" she cheerfully said holding his hand tighter than before, Sebastian smiled he loved it we she smiles, but the aching pain of sadness still roamed in his demonic heart, '_I will not let any emotion distract me from my order _' but with akane holding his hand and her smiling he couldn't help, but to feel those emotions.

"here" he simply said as he looked down at the paper that one of Akane's people had handed her; He knocked on the door and soon it was opened by a man, "may I help you?"

"yes, um I'm looking from Amanda Wlither, I have a few questions about... Belialians" the man grew quiet and soon allowed them both to enter the his home, "please have a seat, I'll go fetch my mistress" said the man and soon quickly fast-walked out, Akane looked around everything was old and new, shiney and fragile, "wow, it's amazing home"

"why thank you my dear" said a woman, "So Mr. Michaelis, you finally came, but how would you know about my kind?"

Sebastian swallowed hard, shaking a little in akane's grasp, "Sebastian?" called Akane stroking her hand on his arm, "oh dear, sebastian? a child?"

"Oh yes, Madam this is my master's adopted daughter, Akane Phantomhive, but the reason why I'm here is basically because of her" he said patted akane's hand.

The woman looked at the black eyes of the child, "come here my dear" she said holding her hand out, akane looked at sebastian who nodded, she gently let go of him and walked towards the woman, she slipped her hand into hers and soon she was staring into a pair or red eyes; "She's a half-breed of a Belialchild, but your immortal and more powerful then any other Belialians I've encounter" smiled the woman. She stroked the girl's hair from her face,

"Sebastian, what's her real family name?" asked the woman, Sebastian took his handbag and pulled out the book that had the name 'Chellew'

The woman panicked as she saw the name, "Chellews? her original name is Chellews?" she looked down at the girl, "why didn't I noticed it before, only the Chellews had a black-silverish hair"

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Know about them?! there's a history of them, the first Belialians ever to be born or made, our kinds fainted bloodline, Ameyths Chellew, she found the 'SATAN"S HEART' stone, and was pregnant mysteriously by the stone a human girl gaining power and youth for all eternity, I know where she is."

Sebastian eyes widen, so did Akane's, "yes, that will help us, you see, were uncovering Akane's past, her mother and siblings were killed, and My master wants to know whose relative who might know her mother"

"Well, Akane's Grandmother, might know her, she always goes to her true bloodline family get-together" Akane turned towards Sebastian who rose from his seat, "thank you Amanda, we need all the help we could get" said Sebastian, he signaled akane to come to him and soon akane walked away from the woman to take his hand, "I'll write down the directions, and akane"

"y-yes?"

"take care" smiled Amanda as she hands sebastian the paper and waves good bye to both of them.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: sorry guys my computer was jam and it took me a whole week to figure out how to clean and fix it**

**Ciel: your f# k'in stupid!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Your a jerk!**

**Sebastian: Young Master! such improper language! specially towards a lady**

**Ciel: Lady? where? all I see is a little girl**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: A *hole!**

**Claude: I'm surrounded by idiots**

**Alois:...**


	11. Chapter 10) Something out of nature

**hello fellow readers, I'm sorry about the last chapter, I didn't think it would go that far with the sidelines chats with the Kuro-gang, so again, sorry**

**Ciel: Idiot**

**Mocha: what did I jus- never mind! here's chapter 10**

* * *

Akane's GreatGrandmother's home; It wasn't far from Amanda's home, just down the block or so, but sebastian was a bit nervous to knock on the door, '_what would happen? would she attack me or will she take Akane from me?_' the last part scared him, he basically gotten attach to Akane, and by the notices so was Ciel, "Sebastian?" called Akane.

Sebastian snapped out of thought as the sweet innocent voice invaded his head , "sorry m'lady, lost in thought I guess"

"no kidding"

Sebastian flinched to see a grown woman besides them, "Miss Chellews?"

"Yes? May I help you demon?" she asked roughly, obvious wasn't in the mood, '_I better no get on her nerves_' the woman laughed out of nowhere , "Your one smart demon... Whatcha name?" she asked in the weirdest way he every heard, "Sebastian miss, Sebastian Michaelis guardian to Ciel Phantomhive and his Adopted daughter Akane Phantomhive" he said pointing to Akane.

The woman eyes widen, she fell straight to her knees, and stroked the side of akane's face, "Cady, I thought you were-" Akane flinched as the woman stroked her face, "akane?" said Sebastian, he looked down at the child that held his hand tightly, "my name isn't Cady, it's Akane and I don't like to be touched by strangers" she said as she hid behind her guardian. "Daddy-I mean Sebastian, I want to go home" Sebastian eyes widen as she called him 'daddy' "Akane, my dear we can't, Ciel told me to uncover your past, once it's done then we could go home" said sebastian, he looked at the widen eyed woman who was quiet for at least a bit.

"May we ask a few questions?" asked Sebastian, the woman, blinked, but soon nodded, unlocking the door and allowing the two inside, "I'll set some tea, but Sebastian I have some questions to ask as well, but I'll ask them through letter if it's alright, I don't want her to know, what they are." She started the kettle and took out several cookies for Akane to nibble on, Sebastian smiled as akane took a bite on the cookie, he stroked her head gently and soon faced Ameyths, "she really does like you" she said looking kindly at the them, Sebastian eyes widen, but nodded his head.

"She was found on the property of the Phantomhive Manor, and ever since the day, I have gone close to her and so have my Master Ciel" smiled Sebastian, Amethys smiled back, "so what is it that you wish to know?" Akane looked up at her, wiping the crumbs off of her, she turned to her and said, "I-I don't remember my past and since the white wing woman had wounded me and erased my memories, I want to know of my mother and siblings."

Ameyths gasped, "your mother, she was my greatest Grandchild I had ever had, until she met that Hybrid demon-angel creature, excuse of such a creature, he wasn't a very loving father like Sebastian, but you see I lost contact to you, your siblings, and your mother a month ago, have you-"

"yes, but sadly they are in a better place now" said Akane wiping the tears away from her black eyes, Ameyths bowed her head down, "I'm so sorry Akane, I didn't know, I'm sorry" she felt the tears fall from her face and landing down into the tea. "Ms. Chellews?" "oh sorry, um next question" she said wiping the tears away; "Well, we wanted to know what you know about the family"

"which family, all of my children children's are all dead and only Akane is the last of the true Belialians blood-line, for a while I been searching who might be killing them off, but now since Akane's the last Angela might have her soon"

"Wait! Angela?! what does she want with her?" asked Sebastian

"It's not her who wants her, it's the man who wants her" said Amethys

"the man in the dark coat!" shout Akane, both grown-ups looked down towards the small child, "I saw him, with angela, but he called me a 'brat' what does he want with me?"

"Sweetheart, you see our kind is feared by all, but some creatures want our power, but how to claim our power is to share it, through a blood ceremony or death" said Ameyths, Sebastian looked at the woman with curiosity, "What is a blood ceremony?"

Ameyths looked over towards the butler and said, "A blood ceremony involves trading blood with each other, but at the same time, it has to do with mating or something? to be honest I don't really know, it's been for a long time since the last Belialian, was force into the ceremony."

Sebastian looked down towards the child, and felt a jolt inside his heart, "I'll make sure to keep her safe" Ameyths gave Sebastian a small smile, "you know... you not that bad of a demon."

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Wow, I didn't expect this**

**Ciel: Akane getting mated?! that's just sick!**

**Sebastian: well that's a promise, I would have still protect whoever the child is**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: It's akane Sebastian**

**Claude: weird **

**Alois: yup, or touching**


	12. Chapter 11) parents on the mind

**HI YOUR PROBABLY WONDERING ABOUT A CIEL AND SEBASTIAN MOMENT, BUT I WASN'T SO SURE ABOUT PUTTING IT IN, SINCE I'M USUALLY NOT A YOAI FAN, BUT- HECK THE JERKS ARE GREAT TOGETHER HELL!, BUT ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Is she asleep?" asked Ciel as he opened the door to Akane's room, he takes one small look and sighs in relief, "found anything Sebastian?" asked ciel turning to his butler.

Sebastian smiles at him and gives a gentle nod, "I'll explained it to you private"

**_HOURS LATER (SINCE I DIDN'T BOTHER TO TYPE WHAT SEBASTIAN TELLS CIEL)_**

"So Lady Chellew's is the beginning of the Belialians race" Ciel sighed as he pushes his slate hair all the way; "what happen to the rest?"

Sebastian made no reply, he himself have no clue where all of Akane's race has gone, especially since her bloodline is gone from the earth, "listen, tomorrow we go out and search for answers" said Ciel as he took a seat back into his chair, he looks at his butler once more and said, "Your dismissed."

Sebastian bowed and soon was out of his site; Ciel pressed back into his seat, he was never this stressed out before, all these new emotions and new targets for him to have as his personal playground was now backfiring. '_Is it because I'm starting to care more or maybe this is punishment for being such a dick to everyone?_' Ciel gasped, he surely is changing, "I better not speak that way in front of sebastian, I'll just get lecture for doing so" he chuckled.

Sebastian walked down the hall to the ballroom to the kitchen, and finally outside, "little one come out now" called Sebastian within the bushes which rustle towards him, a little black head pop to reveal a small pitch-black kitten, Sebastian smiled as it approached him. "Now, little where have you been?" he asked, the kitten lean his head to the side and "meow!" Sebastian just smiled at the little fuzzy critter, gently kiss the top of the fragile kitten's head; "Sebastian what are you doing with the cat?" ask a voice, the grown man turned to his master, who had came out of his study an hour ago.

"Sorry my lord, I had her for a while, just not in the manor" he said, Ciel looked over to the little small creature in his butler's arms, "she looks like a runt" he said coming closer to him and the kitten, "yes, she is" he said looking away from his master's gaze, he was never this close to his master before, only when danger is near or when there's company. Ciel looked at the eyes of the kitten, showing trust and confusion, '_probably wondering who I am_' he chuckled a bit, "meow!" went the kitten as she crawled up Sebastian's shoulder and licked ciel's face, he was a bit surprised by the little kiss it had given him, but he just smiled at her and patted her head.

"Bring her inside, it seems she doesn't make me sneeze" said Ciel as he walked off, Sebastian got up and bowed, and soon followed his master as the kitten followed both of them.

* * *

Ciel had no clue what was wrong with him, but he didn't seemed bothered by the idea of having the kitten around, and he seemed to get closer to sebastian and Akane, which was out of nature of him to feel, but he just doesn't care... at least not now.

"Meow!" went the kitten, ciel snapped his eyes opened to a greeting of two kisses, "wake up ciel, were going to meeting, Mr. Lau today!" said akane, holding the small black kitten in her arms, "akane? how did you get in here, and why did you bring nightmare in?" he asked, yes, her name is nightmare, since she can camouflage into the shadows and the darkness. Akane name the kitten and it was strangely odd, how nightmare got along with akane so well, but he pushed the thought aside, "dadd-sebastian told me to wake you up, you been asleep for three hours this morning" said akane, Ciel looked at her with a shocked expression, "heh, I must have been really tired."

"yup you have momm-ciel"

"hmm..."

"..."

"I'll call a teacher, it seems your grammar isn't working properly" said Ciel '_was she about to call me MOMMY?!_' thought ciel he looked at her calmly, he could stay mad at her, but... '_no I can... __probably I remind her of her mother_' he got out of bed and soon said, "call for sebastian for me akane, then you go get ready and take nightmare with you"

"Yes sir!"

**_~ hour later..._**

Ciel sat on the bed drinking the tea calmly as sebastian tied his shoes for him; he was curious about akane, and how she nearly called him 'mom', '_I wonder if she called sebastian dad or daddy yet?_'

"Sebastian"

"yes, My lord?"

"has akane ever by accident called you dad?"

"..."

"well?- oh never mind"

"No, master I was just shocked by the question... yes she call me dad, actually daddy if that's correct, it seems the closer she becomes to me or you the closer her attachment comes to one of us as her parent"

Ciel was speechless, he didn't think about this, akane actually called sebastian 'dad' and by the looks of it sebastian doesn't seems to mind about it.

"why would you ask?"

"..."

"..."

"She nearly called me 'Mommy' today, I was just wondering if any of this had a effected you"

sebastian was quiet so he wasn't the only one effected by this... true he loved Akane as a daughter and it was a good thing she saw him that way, but she's calling his master her mother then there's trouble, people are already believing she's ciel's cousin or sister, but if this new information goes around then people are going to believe they are a couple.

This idea shivered the demon's spine, '_okay me... and ciel... parents... to a child that I or him never made_' "Sebastian?" called ciel, Sebastian snapped out of thought smiled at ciel, "sorry master, lost in thought"

"Daddy! the carriage is ready!" called akane, who barged in with nightmare in her arms, "Akane, your suppose to knock child" said sebastian a bit irritated "sorry daddy" she said innocently as she could.

Ciel looked at the young child and at sebastian, "you two... like daughter, like father, barge in when not called" snickered ciel as he walked pass sebastian and took akane's hand and walked hand-in-hand to the carriage.

**Chinese massage and b****et place**

Lau sat there smoking out of a hookah pipe with his sister Ran-mao near his side, "My, My the Queens guarddog is here to see me, I'm touched" said Lau.

Ciel growled bit, but soon pushed it aside, "I'm not here to fool around Lau, I'm here on business, for the company and..."

"and to trade to China goods, all you have to do is ask, but first I have a question"

"what is it?"

"who is that younger child, that's holding your butler's hand" said Lau pointing at akane, "she's a distance relative, but she's awfully shy and since sebastian's stronger, she's always by his side, even when he's working, she see him as a father you might say" said ciel.

Lau looked amused by this, but since akane was little and she looked a bit like ciel and sebastian he was going to find a way to toy with the young lord, "she looks like you and your butler combined, how ironic" smiled Lau, ciel gave another low growl, this gave Lau more interest of the child, "well, is the Earl cheating on his fiancee?" again another expression from the young lord.

"Your a sick twisted puppy Lau, I would never do such a thing, and second a male with a male, that just disgusting!" yelled ciel, his cheeks were red and his eye carried anger, '_I might put this bastard on my death list_' Sebastian wince as Lau made disgusting remakes about him and ciel.

Sebastian wasn't every please, being insulted by a human who knew nothing about him, surely he could just kill the freak then and there, but with akane and nightmare near, he just had to try and make, although the thought of him and ciel wasn't a bad thing, it was kinda comforting '_Wait! what am I thinking, it's against the rules to do so, and surely he won't live long_' but the image with akane and ciel together in his life was a warming feeling, and since akane already see's them as parents it only natural to think thing best for the child.

"Well, akane is it?"

she nodded, but tighten her grip on sebastian's hand

"I have a couple of children here outside, if you like you can go play while, your parents and I do business"

"LAU!" screamed Ciel, his face flushed with red, Akane and nightmare looked at him, then at Lau, "okay, da-sebastian" she said, as soon he heard his name he let her go and soon she followed Ran-mao to the small playground outside.

Ciel looked at the direction where akane and Ran-mao had gone and soon turned his attention to Lau, "well?"

Lau smiled "so impatient as usual, follow me to my office" said Lau, as he walked by his bodyguards and down up the stairs to a room.

Sebastian stood up as the two began to talked about business, but as usual Lau would always change the subject and talk about random things to his master, but soon the topic change once again to Akane.

"She's one admirable child"

"who?"

"Akane of course, she's different from what I have heard of"

"what have you heard of her?" asked ciel bored by the conversation between him and the closed eyed man

"that's she's mystical, beautiful, and... is a Belialchild"

Ciel eye flew up as Lau mention the word, "who told you about that?" he demanded, Lau just smiled, "there's a rumor going around the underworld business, stating about a child who's powers were unimaginable from the human eyes, angelic eyes, and maybe..." he turned to his butler "Demonic eyes."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him, "I knew you weren't human, there are the signs, but you know, I always have gone tired of it all"

"LAU! Your sneaky! sneaky-snea-" ***THUD!***

Ciel collapse down to the ground, sebastian ran over, but soon was splashed by some water which began to burn his flesh, he yelp in pain, "Ho-HO-HOLY WATER!"

"Yes, you see, angela's orders were to bring the child back, she'll rewards us with wealth and power" said Ran-mao as she held Akane in her hands, "DADDY! MOMMY!" she cried, "Oh! so she calls both males her mother and father (LAUGHS) well dear say good bye, this will be the last time you see your beloved parents again" said Lau.

Sebastian tried to keep his eyes opened, but as the acided like water burned him and drained him of his power, all he had to do was to sleep hearing the fainted noises of Akane disappearing from his head.

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: I didn't think Lau was going to be in here, but I guess, it's suitable**

**Ciel: you have me and Sebastian as Akane's parent's! that's too far!**

**Sebastian: _no comment _**

**Claude: your right it's suitable**

**Alois: *CRIES* I want to be a parent**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Maybe next time I'll write a story about you alois... Maybe**


	13. Chapter 13) business

** well a third review, thanx's, and sorry for making you wait I have alot of things to do at school so again sorry and since I'm out of words right now I'll have Sebastian say the rest**

**Sebastian: just a reminder, Mocha doesn't own any Black Butler characters besides her own OC**

* * *

Ciel woke up a few minutes later, but as he began to look around, he noticed things were different, "Sebast-ARGH!" he yelped as he held onto his side, "Don't move earl... I just made you drink an antidote to send that poison that man had given you."

Ciel looked up to met the eyes of a woman before him, "Who are you and where am I?" he asked roughly, "AKANE! Where's akane!?" the woman looked at him pityingly, but turned her attention to a figure on the table.

"SEBASTIAN!" he cried as he force himself up and lean onto the metal table, "when I found him, I noticed this besides him" she said handing him a bottle with a cross on it, "what is this?"

"Holy water"

"HOLY WATER?"

"Yes, he is a demon, so it's only natural for a demon to be sick after being wet by it" said the woman, Ciel looked up at her wondering who she was and how she would know sebastian was a demon "Miss, who are you?" he asked.

The woman looked at the Earl kindly and said, "My name is Lily Crossrose, I use to be Akane's teacher, before..."

"..."

"It seems you and your demon grew fond of her" she said placing a bowl before sebastian's lips and help him to drink whatever is inside the bowl, "y-yes... How long have you been around?"

"about a week... as nightmare"

"You were the kitten nightmare!?"

"yes, sebastian saw me at the church, but I was in a hurry to climb into the carriage, so I can go meet her again, but now... It's not the time to speak about this, the problem now is to plan, how we get Akane back, and how we defeat Angela and Cain."

"Cain? the guy from the-"

"Bible, yes it's him, you see I heard rumors from my husband that there was a demon who wants to overthrown Satan, but he was useless with out a creature, so I went to investigate, but when I came back I regret ever leaving Akane's side."

"Lily... where's that man, d-dar-"

"My husband? oh Darren, he's in hell right now, warning Satan about Cain and Angela's plan, but I doubt that's going to help"said lily with doubt in her eyes, Ciel had noticed this, but turned his attention to his demon companion who laid motionless on the metal table.

"Why won't it help?" asked Sebastian who had listen to the two's conversation for a while, "Sebastian" sighed Ciel, Lily looked at the man and said, "with angela's help, there's no doubt they have a brief chance to defeat her, after all despite my sister's twisted heart, she still is an angel."

Both males turned towards Lily in disbelief, "She's your sister?" asked ciel flabbergasted by this new information, "Yes, you see, when I was small me and angela always had our difference's until she believed she was better than God himself, and cast herself out of Heaven where she met Cain."

"You see your parents ciel were part of her plan, before you family was ever born, Ameyths Chellew, akane's great grandmother was part of this plan of her's, she wanted not just akane, she has one more pawn she need's for this little game of chess" she turned towards ciel, then sighed, "Sebastian, when your completely heal, I'll tell you what you need to know, but for now you two still need to rest."

"There's no time, knowing Angela, she probably already wounding my daughter!" screamed ciel, both grown-ups stared down at the boy, with disbelief of what they have heard, Sebastian was mostly surprised, the eyes that once carried nothing, but hatred, revenge, bloodlust, and anger was now filled with worried and care for akane.

Sebastian looked at his master, then at Lily, "for once Miss Lily, I myself have to returned our daughter back" Lily looked into the eyes of the butler and just smiled, "very well, but I suppose, my father shall forgive me what I'm about to do."

Ciel looked at her as she cupped her hands as if holing a bowl, but soon realize that she was pulling out something from her body, She gave them a weak smiled and said, "Take this... it will help you on your way to qaurell Gate, Michael will assist you, and I promise he won't harm you" smiled Lily.

Sebastian for the first time smiled at his opposite, and said full hearted, "thank you"

* * *

Ciel held onto his butler staring at the white winged angel, as he lead the way to Quarell Gate, "You know kid, you'll go blind if you keep on staring at me" said the angel turning to see a pair of Sapphire Blue and Violet eyes, "Michael, you hate demons, yet your taking all this risks, why?" asked Sebastian.

Michael looked at the demonic butler, "I don't hate demons, I dislike them, but for akane sake, I can deal with anything, plus I owe Lily a favor" he took his back sword ad cut through the quartz stone that lead to another entrance.

_**~AKANE POINT OF VIEW~** _

akane sat on the cold stone floor, staring out to the prison window crying softly as she could, but the pain in her heart was too much to ignore and soon she was crying badly into her hands "Shut up you filthy whore!" screamed the solider.

Akane narrowed her tearful eyes at him, but turned her attention to the window '_Mommy_?_ Daddy? Tanaka? Finni? Baldroy even though he smokes alot, and Mey-rin? will I see anybody again?_'

"Hello Akane dear" whispered Angela as she sneaked behind the child, Akane jump and soon scurried to a corner and growled at the angel; Angela snickers, "So much like Sebastian... You have a visitor today my dear" akane turned towards the stranger who came in besides another guard.

He removed his black hood, to reveal red firey hair which seems to be glowing the minute it hit the light, giving a evil, but gentle smiled he kneel down her eye level.

"Akane... or is it Cady? I have a few questions want you to answer... first question, do you remember me or even know me by any chance?" asked the man, Akane nodded her head and said with a shaken voice, "Your Cain, the brother who had killed Abel, because God loved him more then you... or so you thought" Cain green cat-like eyes glowed in anger as she mention his brothers' name causing akane to whimper in fear, but soon his glared turned to amusement.

"I apologies, to scare dear..."

"..."

"Now next question... do you know why your here?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement, Akane nodded her head 'no' she had no clue why she was here, she didn't even know why they did everything terrible to her, "you should know by now that your no ordinary Belialchild, your a powerful, spiritual, and incredible creature that was ever made, and I wish to use such a power to over throne Satan and God."

Akane growled "I'll never help you over throne anyone! you sick twisted freak!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE! You must show some respect to your Future king and Husband!" yelled Cain, Akane stared in disbelief

Cain continued, "you see, if you don't do this my dear I'll make every disgusting, pathetic, human in this world including your adopted human Mother, in a pile of heaped bodies of those sinful people you call 'Family'"

Akane remained quiet as she watched the two walk out of her cage, "I don't want them to died, I want them alive, but I don't want to marry him, I don't" she said crying silently into her hands.

"Cain" called angela, "your going to over throne her as well once this mission is done" Cain smiled and turned to his companion, "yes, but I'll keep her anyway, she'll be useful and you'll claim the other half of God's Kingdom, controlling the angels... anyhow, what are you going to do with the Phantomhive butler and boy?"

Angela smiled, "I'll make that demon suffer, and you know I have a good way of doing it, starting with that boy, he is mine after all, that mark of his is mine mark, and it will always be mine, he'll always be mine. Once caught my by thread of faith, there's no turning back"

Cain chuckled, "you are truly evil, my dear"

Angela smiles and soon turns to her partner, "I learn from the best"

* * *

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: oooohhhhhh! I want to kill that man!**

**Sebastian: *SMILES EVILLY* I'll be seeing you in hell my dear**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: SHUT UP! go do yoai with Ciel or something! **

**Ciel: that's disgusting!**

**Alois: If he doesn't want to do it then I will *waves at Sebastian and winks***

**Sebastian: *turns away*...**

**Claude: you touch him you die!**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal:...**

**Ciel:...**

**Sebastian:...**

**Alois:... SHUT UP CLAUDE! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!**


End file.
